C'était le destin
by Lili76
Summary: Katie Bell en attendant de récupérer des blessures qu'elle a eu lors de la bataille de Poudlard travaille au chaudron Baveur. Un soir en arrivant, Tom lui demande de s'occuper d'un client ivre mort. Katie ne se doute pas que cette rencontre va tout changer dans sa vie. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron : **

**\- mystery box : Bill Weasley, Katie Bell - lieu : Chaudron Baveur - mot : Routine - objet : balle - Dialogue : "Faire peur aux gens est mon activité favorite" - Situation : drogué au philtre d'amour - couleur : bleu marine **

**\- prompt of the day : coeur sur la main **

**\- challenge des maison : Gryffondor - tsunami **

**\- répliques loufoques : 90) "Depuis que j'ai appris à rire de moi-même, je ne m'ennuie plus jamais. " Georges Bernard Shaw **

**\- petits prompts à la pelle : "Ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu. - Vraiment ? Heureusement, j'ai un plan B. - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? - Te kidnapper." **

**\- collection restreinte : 20. Aucune référence à une maison de Poudlard**

**\- theme challenge : 3. Le type de personne qui t'attire. **

**\- les belles paroles : #2 Cela m'énerve quand une personne me dit qu'elle tient à moi... Mais que ses actions démontrent exactement le contraire **

**\- Collectionnez les POP – Loot Llama – sa tenue : écrire sur un personnage qui porte une grosse cape d'hiver **

**\- Défi fou – lieu : chaudron baveur**

**\- ship farfelus : Bill Weasley / Katie Bell **

**\- les répliques cultes : "Si je disparaissais subitement, est ce que quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte ?" Grey's Anatomy **

**\- Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage - Bell, Katie **

**\- adages sorciers : - Quitte à être pendu, mieux vaut que ce soit pour avoir volé un dragon plutôt qu'un mouton **

**\- 45 citations Hunger games : " Allons, mieux vaut une courte période de bonheur que pas de bonheur du tout, non ? "**

**\- les premières fois : Première fois que je suis ivre **

**\- Vol de défi - le sais-tu : 2 : Les psychologues disent que les émotions non exprimées ne meurent jamais. Elles disparaissent temporairement, mais tendent à être plus douloureuse lorsqu'elles reviennent. **

**\- vol de défi – le maître des potions : philtre d'amour**

* * *

Le chaudron Baveur avait toujours été le lieu idéal pour se retrouver. Situé entre le monde moldu et le monde magique, beaucoup de sorciers s'y rendaient avant de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Maintenant que Voldemort avait été tué, et que la paix était enfin revenue, l'atmosphère était à la fête.

Ce n'était pas rare que Tom, le Barman, ne doive obliger un de ses clients à prendre une chambre pour y dessaouler un peu avant de les laisser transplaner sans risques. Sainte Mangouste était suffisamment débordé avec les blessures de guerre pour ne pas avoir en plus à s'occuper de fêtards désartibulés par imprudence.

Une autre conséquence de la fin de la guerre pour le Chaudron Baveur était qu'il était en permanence bondé. Tom avait dû engager des serveuses pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

C'est ainsi que Katie Bell s'était retrouvée à travailler en tant que serveuse. Avant la dernière bataille, elle pensait postuler dans une équipe de Quidditch. A Poudlard, elle avait montré des compétences certaines, et elle avait eu envie de continuer dans cette voie.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'en retournant se battre elle serait blessée.

Ce n'était rien de grave, une légère blessure. Mais c'était suffisant pour ruiner ses projets. Elle devait attendre que son corps ne se remette pour espérer entamer une carrière de joueuse professionnelle.

La jeune fille avait alors décidé de trouver un emploi provisoire. Elle ne perdait pas de vue ses rêves et gardait dans sa poche en permanence un vif d'or. La petite balle dorée était là pour lui rappeler à chaque instant que son emploi de serveuse n'était que transitoire. Une étape dans sa vie.

Elle avait un certain succès en tant que serveuse : après tout, elle avait été une camarade du Sauveur en personne, et elle avait été aux premières loges pour assister aux évènements qui avaient changé la face du monde magique.

Lorsque Katie prit son service ce jour là, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que tout allait changer pour elle…

Elle entra et salua tout le monde, comme à son habitude. Elle nota une silhouette avachie sur une table dans un coin, mais l'ignora rapidement. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un client de Tom buvait jusqu'à l'ivresse.

Après un mot gentil pour chaque habitué qu'elle croisa, elle prit son tablier et s'approcha de Tom pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire pour commencer.

Avec un sourire amusé, le barman pointa du doigt l'homme dans son coin. Katie fronça les sourcils en voyant que ce dernier était enroulé dans une lourde cape d'hiver, ce qui dissimulait qui il était.

\- Si tu pouvais conduire ce monsieur dans une chambre, ça serait parfait ma belle.

Katie gonfla les joues et soupira dramatiquement.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu as le cœur sur la main, tout simplement ! Et parce que je suis un patron adorable et que je te l'ai demandé gentiment ?

Katie gloussa et hocha la tête.

\- Ok patron. Je m'en occupe. Au moins ça me changera de la routine !

La jeune fille s'approcha de la silhouette emmitouflée dans sa cape fourrée et posa une main hésitante sur ce qu'elle devina être une épaule. Elle entendit un grognement et soupira. Évidemment, l'individu n'allait pas être coopératif…

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste adroit fit léviter l'homme à la cape d'hiver. Au passage elle adressa un clin d'œil à son patron et gravit l'escalier qui montait aux chambres, traînant l'étranger derrière elle. Elle choisit d'ouvrir la chambre bleue marine, sa préférée. Tom avait essayé de varier les décorations dans les chambres en s'inspirant d'un motel moldu qu'il avait visité pendant ses vacances. A peine rentré, il avait reproduit l'idée.

Ainsi, chaque chambre avait sa couleur. Et sans hésitation, Katie trouvait que la bleu marine, avec ses décors rappelant la mer était la plus jolie.

Avec un soupir, Katie l'installa sur le lit, et après une hésitation lui ôta ses chaussures et sa cape pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise en le reconnaissant et écarquilla les yeux.

Son cri de surprise réveilla l'homme en sursaut qui cligna des yeux. Il la fixa un moment avant de ricaner.

\- Faire peur aux gens est mon activité favorite.

Katie plissa le yeux et le dévisagea attentivement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai été surprise. On se connaît tu te souviens ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, perdu au fond de son ivresse. Il ricana.

\- Je suis totalement ivre. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai bu jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Katie gloussa, amusée malgré elle par l'homme étendu face à elle.

\- Et pourquoi avoir bu autant dans ce cas, Bill Weasley ?

\- Vous me connaissez ?

Katie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai été à l'école avec tes frères. Katie. Katie Bell. Pas la peine de me vouvoyer.

Bill sourit d'un air idiot, avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Si je disparaissais subitement, est ce quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte ?

Katie hésita un long moment face à l'air triste de l'homme. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé terriblement séduisant. Bill Weasley avait une douceur que ses frères n'avaient pas, et l'annonce de son mariage avec la vélane venue de France avait brisé bien des cœurs.

Curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre le rouquin dans cet état, Katie soupira et s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit, et l'observa gravement.

\- Il y avait un article dans le dernier sorcière hebdo… Les psychologues disent que les émotions non exprimées ne meurent jamais. Elles disparaissent temporairement, mais tendent à être plus douloureuse lorsqu'elles reviennent. Tu devrais me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça t'aiderait peut être.

Bill ferma les yeux et soupira. Il hoqueta et ricana d'un air triste.

\- Cela m'énerve quand une personne me dit qu'elle tient à moi... Mais que ses actions démontrent exactement le contraire…

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

\- Mon adorable femme s'est révélée être… d'une inconstance folle. Elle s'est soudain souvenue que la France lui manquait et qu'elle y avait laissé un amant plus riche que moi. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas et que ça a été un véritable tsunami dans ma vie… Je regrette de l'avoir rencontrée.

\- Allons, mieux vaut une courte période de bonheur que pas de bonheur du tout, non ?

Bill grimaça comiquement et roula des yeux avec un gloussement amusé.

\- Sérieusement ? Même ivre mort, ça ne me console pas du tout.

\- Peut être. Mais ça te fait rire.

Bill gloussa de nouveau en secouant la tête. Katie lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ça a l'air calme ce soir en bas. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un peu de thé ?

Katie n'attendit pas l'accord de Bill pour lui faire un clin d'œil et quitter la chambre rapidement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de passer du temps à choyer les clients de cette façon, mais elle devait avouer que Bill Weasley était tout à fait le genre d'homme qui lui plaisait.

Elle ne comptait pas le lui avouer bien entendu - après tout il était ici pour noyer un chagrin d'amour, pas pour draguer. Mais elle pourrait garder un souvenir de la soirée où elle avait passé du temps avec un magnifique et gentil jeune homme.

Elle annonça rapidement à Tom qu'elle allait s'occuper du client ivre - qui était une vieille connaissance. L'homme soupira et secoua la tête.

\- C'est calme ce soir. Je pense que je peux me passer de toi un peu. Mais si jamais ça devient plus animé, tu devrais venir prendre ton service.

Katie acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur la joue du barman.

\- Promis.

Elle se rendit ensuite derrière le bar où elle prépara un thé. Elle laissa la tasse sur le comptoir pendant qu'elle servait un client qui réclamait une bièraubeurre, puis un second qui voulut un Whisky pur feu. Puis Katie attrapa le plateau contenant le thé pour Bill et grimpa l'étage pour le lui porter, avec un signe de main à l'attention de Tom.

En entrant dans la chambre, Katie eut un sourire amusé. Bill somnolait, après s'être allongé sur le lit. A son entrée cependant, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en baillant.

\- J'aurais dû te demander un autre verre de Whisky finalement.

\- Tu es suffisamment ivre, je pense… Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec ta mère non ? Si je me souviens bien elle est redoutable !

Bill grogna et haussa les épaules.

\- Quitte à être pendu, mieux vaut que ce soit pour avoir volé un dragon plutôt qu'un mouton… Elle va déjà m'en vouloir de m'être mis dans cet état alors autant continuer.

Katie se pencha vers lui et l'observa un long moment, le faisant rougir. Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé et lui mit la tasse de thé dans les mains avec autorité.

\- Bois ça.

Bill soupira et commença à siroter le breuvage chaud tandis que Katie se réinstallait à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme observait discrètement la jeune fille à ses côtés, essayant de se souvenir d'elle autrement que lors de la bataille finale. Elle s'était battue comme une lionne, comme beaucoup ce jour là. Ses frères avaient parlé de la formidable poursuiveuse qu'elle était, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, sirotant le thé, quand il se rendit compte qu'une douce chaleur l'avait envahi, le faisant se sentir étrangement bien.

En arrivant au chaudron Baveur, il se sentait détruit et ne pensait qu'à s'enivrer pour essayer d'oublier le fiasco de sa vie. Il avait épousé une magnifique vélane, et elle lui avait brisé le cœur en le quittant… Il s'était senti idiot de s'être laissé attirer par la beauté fatale de Fleur, et il s'était reproché tout et n'importe quoi… Il avait finalement mis le départ de sa jeune épouse sur le compte des cicatrices qui le défiguraient.

Cependant, Katie Bell ne le regardait pas avec dégoût. Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre mouvement de recul en le voyant, et elle s'employait à lui remonter le moral alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. Il lui sourit, étrangement satisfait qu'elle ait décidé de lui tenir compagnie…

Il s'éclaircit la voix et se pencha un peu vers elle.

\- Tu es certaine que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis en restant avec moi ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ton travail…

Katie lui sourit, amusée.

\- Faire en sorte que les clients ne s'ennuient pas fait partie de mes attributions…

Bill renifla. Il avait découvert qu'une bonne dose d'autodérision était toujours une bonne façon de se maintenir les pieds sur terre…

\- Depuis que j'ai appris à rire de moi-même, je ne m'ennuie plus jamais.

Katie resta bouche bée et secoua la tête avant de se mettre à rire. Le rire de Bill se joignit au sien, et il posa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table de chevet.

D'un coup, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu es adorable, jeune fille.

La jeune fille bégaya quelques secondes avant de retrouver son sens de la répartie.

\- Ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu.

\- Vraiment ? Heureusement, j'ai un plan B.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Te kidnapper.

Katie se leva brusquement les sourcils froncés.

\- Bill ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien…

\- Et ta femme ?

\- Partie. Bon débarras.

Katie jura brusquement et se leva. Mais Bill l'attira à lui et elle retomba contre sa poitrine avec un petit cri de surprise.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle était dans la chambre bleu marine du chaudron Baveur - qui était sa chambre préférée - en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui était tout à fait son type. Ils avaient une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable.

Sauf que… sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne connaissait peut être pas très bien Bill, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre séducteur. Elle avait dans l'idée qu'il ne se conduisait pas comme il en avait l'habitude et elle suspectait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool qu'il avait bu.

Elle se dégagea avec douceur, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Bill ? Tout va bien ?

Il soupira profondément et grimaça.

\- Chaud…

Katie avait suffisamment côtoyé Harry Potter pour être devenue méfiante. Aussi, elle prit sa baguette et jeta un rapide sort de détection sur la tasse près d'eux.

Une vive lueur rose en émana et elle jura brusquement. Le jeune homme gloussa et se pencha.

\- Ça dit quoi ?

Katie hésita un instant et ferma les yeux.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait mis un philtre d'amour dans ta tasse. Tu as été drogué.

Bill gloussa.

\- Et bien… c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

Voyant l'air rêveur de Bill, et son large sourire, Katie ne put s'empêcher de glousser doucement, attendrie malgré elle. Profitant d'un instant où elle avait relâché son attention, Bill attira la jeune femme contre lui et la prit dans ses bras, se câlinant contre elle.

\- J'étais sérieux quand je parlais de te kidnapper tu sais.

Katie se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Et bien… Parle en à nouveau quand tu ne seras plus totalement drogué au philtre d'amour…

Voyant que Katie se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, Bill plissa le nez et lui adressa un regard suppliant.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ?

Katie étouffa un léger rire, mais elle sentit son visage chauffer et elle devina sans peine qu'elle rougissait violemment.

\- Je vais juste… prévenir Tom. Qu'il soit vigilant si quelqu'un s'amuse à mettre du philtre d'amour dans les boissons. Ça peut vite devenir un problème.

Bill fit une moue qu'elle jugea adorable, et elle sentit qu'elle rougissait encore plus. Elle se détourna brusquement, se disant qu'elle pourrait bien craquer et terminer par lui faire ses quatre volontés, s'il continuait de la regarder ainsi.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'immobilisa d'un coup, faisant face à une femme. Pas n'importe quelle femme cependant…

La femme de Bill Weasley.

Fleur Delacourt - désormais Weasley - la fusilla du regard et la bouscula pour entrer dans la chambre.

Elle s'attendait probablement à être accueillie les bras ouverts par son mari alors qu'elle revenait vers lui après l'avoir quitté. Mais Bill l'ignora purement et simplement, gardant les yeux fixés sur Katie, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Katie savait qu'elle aurait dû aller voir Tom immédiatement et laisser Bill régler seul ses affaires de couple. Mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passait et elle éprouvait une certaine répugnance à laisser le rouquin alors qu'il était clairement en position de faiblesse - encore un peu ivre et drogué au philtre d'amour…

Fleur se précipita vers Bill avec un large sourire que Katie trouva faux. Elle s'attendait certainement à ce que son mari ne l'enlace, mais visiblement pas à être brusquement repoussée. Bill grimaça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Fleur ?

\- Je suis venue chercher mon mari.

Bill se leva du lit, tangua un instant mais reprit son équilibre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'as quitté Fleur.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, je…

\- Il fallait y penser avant. Maintenant, rentre en France, et laisse moi en paix.

Le visage de Fleur se tordit et elle grogna de colère. Avisant la tasse vide sur la table de nuit, elle la saisit et la lança contre le mur faisant sursauter Katie.

Sous le coup de la colère, Fleur ne se préoccupait plus de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Pourtant tu l'as bu ! Tu devais ramper pour me supplier de te reprendre !

A peine les mots prononcés que Fleur se figeait. Katie laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en comprenant que Bill avait été drogué par sa propre femme.

Bill avait les sourcils froncés, combattant l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines et les effets du philtre qu'il avait ingurgité. Il tangua à nouveau et leva les yeux vers Katie. Alors qu'il la contemplait, son esprit sembla s'éclaircir et il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Parce que nous étions mariés, Fleur, je ne vais pas appeler les Aurors. Mais tu vas quitter l'Angleterre et ne jamais revenir. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je m'occupe de faire dissoudre notre mariage… Cette mascarade. Et je te conseille de ne rien tenter d'autre, ou tu pourrais le regretter…

Fleur laissa échapper un cri de rage et elle s'enfuit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait perdu dans ses petits jeux stupides… Bill ne se préoccupa pas de sa fuite, pas plus qu'il ne se demanda pour quelle raison la vélane avait agi ainsi.

Il fixait Katie, silencieux, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Katie hésita l'espace d'un battement de cœur. La situation était surréaliste.

Avec un soupir, elle rejoignit Bill et le poussa doucement à s'asseoir sur le lit, avec un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Tu es ivre, Bill Weasley. Ne vas pas t'ouvrir le crâne en tombant.

Bill gloussa, son chagrin oublié.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu restes avec moi.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Katie sourit en entrant au chaudron Baveur. En la voyant, Tom lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la salua joyeusement, et lui fit signe de monter dans les chambres.

\- Tu es attendue, jeune fille.

Avec impatience, Katie se précipita et ouvrit la porte de la chambre bleu marine. Leur chambre.

Avec un rire, elle se jeta sur l'homme assis sur le lit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le cœur battant.

Bill Weasley l'enlaça, et picora une pluie de baiser sur son visage.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

Katie sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour le rouquin et se nicha contre lui, repensant à tout ce qui les avait conduit à cet instant précis.

Après le départ de Fleur, deux ans plus tôt, Katie était restée à ses côtés. Elle avait tenu compagnie au jeune homme, repoussant ses avances inlassablement jusqu'à ce que le philtre d'amour cesse de faire effet.

Quand Bill avait fini par s'endormir - l'alcool ayant finalement raison de lui - Katie n'avait pas bougé de la chambre, veillant sur son sommeil, bien décidée à s'assurer qu'il irait bien.

Le lendemain matin, Bill avait ouvert les yeux et grimacé en sentant le mal de tête lancinant qui lui martelait les tempes. Avec un rire amusé, Katie lui avait tendu une potion anti-douleur qu'il avait bue sans se poser de questions.

Le philtre d'amour avait terminé de faire effet, cependant, l'attirance que Bill avait ressenti pour Katie n'avait pas disparu. Il l'avait invité à un dîner pour la remercier de s'être occupé de lui.

Finalement, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés. Ils avaient pris leur temps de se connaître. Pendant une année complète, ils avaient enchaîné les rendez-vous, se voyant presque tous les jours. Puis, un an après leur rencontre, Bill avait invité Katie au Chaudron Baveur.

Il avait réservé la chambre bleu marine, comme un clin d'œil, et avait déclaré son amour à la jeune femme. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser dans cette chambre, et avaient fait des projets d'avenir.

Katie songea que c'était probablement ça le vrai bonheur. Être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, célébrer chaque année leur rencontre - la rencontre décisive plutôt - à l'endroit même où leurs regards s'étaient attachés pour ne plus se quitter. Et la jeune femme espéra qu'ils pourraient continuer ainsi pendant des années, se retrouver à cet endroit, se regarder amoureusement, et sentir à quel point leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.


End file.
